


Luther fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [1]
Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Photoshop, Pictures, Poetry, Quote, Song Lyrics, don't mind me i'm just archiving stuff, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. Alice/Luther

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [@shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade) for all the help 💖💖💖

  
  
  
_I wish that I had known in that first minute we met_  
_The unpayable debt that I owed you_  
  
_‘Cause you’d been abused by the bone that refused you_  
_And you hired me to make up for that_  



	2. Alice/Luther

  
  
  
  
_“Have you ever thought about all the ways we could have met? About all the ways we might have loved each other? Infinite universes, infinite possibilities,” he murmurs. “Tell me,” she whispers. “We could have been a fairy tale,” he whispers and kisses the shell of her ear, “I would have torn you apart.”_  



	3. Erin Grey

  
  
  
  
_“When evening falls, my heart catches fire in solitude.”_  



End file.
